


Dance with Me

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Shepard wants Joker to dance with her but he isn't interested.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> From a prompt on Tumblr from Joufancyhuh

“Why are you hiding over here?” Shepard asked her boyfriend as she joined him on the couch. “The party is that way.” She pointed to where most of their friends were dancing in a circle, taking turns teasing each other, well mostly they were making fun of her dancing but it was all in good fun.

“There is plenty of party going on right here,” replied Joker as he took a sip of his drink.

“Well then dance with me right here.”

“I’d rather face a Reaper on foot.”

“Come on Jeff. It will be fun.” 

“That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”

“Pleassseeee Jeff,” she begged, drawing the syllables out. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips right up to his ear sending a shiver down his spine. “If you dance with me, I will show you some of my horizontal moves later,” she whispered. She had barely finished before he shot up faster than she had ever seen him move. He turned to face her, his hand reaching out towards her, and bowed. “May I have this dance M’lady?” 

She giggled softly before she placed her hand in his and stood. The music playing had a fast beat but rather than dancing like others, he pulled her close, wrapping his free hand around her waist and swaying softly. “Joker what are..” Her words cut off as he let out a soft “Shhhhh.” He leaned in and kissed her gently. As their mouths moved together, she no longer cared if they were slow dancing to club music. Everything else faded into the background as they kissed, lost in each other.

Of course, all of their friends were in the other room so it was only a matter of time before their bubble of solitude burst with a symphony of cheers and cat calls. They pulled apart to see everyone had stopped dancing and were now staring at the couple. Shepard felt her cheeks grow hot and she hoped she wasn’t obviously blushing. She was never going to hear the end of this as it was.

“Nice Lola,” teased James. Her face managed to grow even warmer as her blushing intensified. 

“Oh grow up guys,” she teasingly scolded, gaining a round of laughter from everyone. 

“At least we found one dance she can do,” added Garrus, causing another outburst of laughter. 

“No respect for your CO. Shameful. Come on Joker. I don’t have to take this.” She gently tugged his hand and he followed her towards the stairs. Only when they were safely in her room did she allow herself to burst out laughing, Joker joining her. “What are the odds that they will all get so drunk tonight that they won’t remember this?” 

“They are never, ever, ever, going to let us live this down Rosie.” 

“I know, but at least now we can finish our dance in peace.” 

“Or,” said Joker, “We can get naked and have sex in your hot tub.”

“That is a tempting offer. We haven’t been here since I had it modified to make it easier for you to get in and out.” She pulled her shirt over her head, enjoying the way Joker looked at her. “Last one is a rotten egg.” 

She bolted for the bathroom, knowing he had no chance of beating her. “Cheater!” he yelled at her, her laughter her only response. When he finally walked into the room he closed and locked the door. Neither of them wanted any more interruptions.


End file.
